Kiriko's Vlog
by Shark XD-Blizzard
Summary: I found an prompt on Tumblr about OTP's having a vlog. I decided to modify this prompt into an excuse for me to have more of the adorable idiots of Kamen Rider Drive. Have Fun with Rinna, Shinnosuke, Go, and Kiriko!


**Hey o, I'm back with a fun time project in this story. I saw a prompt on Tumblr for a blog about OTP's and one of them having a vlog, but I thought I could take it one step further. Why not the entire main crew for Drive in and have a grand old time with it. So yah, this is one of those stories where you can just sit back and enjoy the ride. The usual applies, I don't own the Kamen Rider series, Toei does. Now let's roll. **

Kiriko's Vlog

Shinnosuke Tomari was having an interesting day to say the least. Today was his day off, so his partner Kiriko Shijima decided to drag him with her to the mall. She had also managed to get their engineer Rinna Sawagami and her brother Go Shijima along for the trip. Due to Shinnosuke being Kamen Rider Drive and Go was Mach, both boys had their belts tucked away in their backpacks and Shin's wrist brace meant the Tridron was a button press away. "I still can't believe your sister has a vlog," he says quietly to Go with a joking smile as they followed the two women through the mall to their destination.

Go snickered at his older brother figure's comment as the two watched as Kiriko and Rinna enthusiastically said hi to the camera as Kiriko began to film their adventure. He hadn't known about the vlog either, apparently she had started it recently as a fun project when she wasn't working or helping Drive, so to see Kiriko like this was rather new to him as well. "If she keeps this up though, she won't have her brooding work face anymore," he says sarcastically, causing both boys to burst out laughing at the thought of her smiling face in the Special Cases office.

Kiriko points her video camera over her shoulder while keeping the digital display in view, catching the boys recovering from their fit of laughter. "These two jokers are joining us on our trip, meet my coworker on the left Shinnosuke and my little brother Go on the right. Say hello you two, this is the first time you two have been on here in person". After the two casually wave to the camera, she turns the camera back on herself, "These two have come along nicely, so now Rinna and I don't have to carry everything we buy on our own". The mix of the boy's groans of protest, along with Rinna's happy giggles at the news, caused Kiriko to flash a smile to the camera before they continued to their destination of choice.

The four arrived at a designer clothing store that Rinna had heard about in passing at the station. Upon arrival, the girls immediately dragged the boys to the women's section, intent on getting their opinions on how different dresses made them look. The two went through several dresses, each intent on getting one for them to wear to work when they weren't on field duty. Go was rather bored by it all so he gave short answers to their questions, eventually though enough of Rinna's smacks to the back of his head convinced him to give more detailed answers. Shinnosuke of course was well mannered, much to the delight of the girls, pointing out pros and cons of all the options they had. Eventually, Rinna settled on a peach dress and Kiriko took a black one.

After this, Rinna flicks on the camera as Shinnosuke was trying on a suit in the changing room. Kiriko jumps in front of the camera and begins to speak rather excitedly, "Since the department is having a fundraiser ball, the boys need to dress up nice and Rinna and I are here to help them". With that, Shinnosuke walks out in a blue suit with a rather dull white tie. "Here we have a man who could go from 0 to 60 in the blink of an eye, Shinnosuke Tomari. Don't let his laidback attitude fool you, he's compassionate and dedicated to protecting those who need help".

Shinnosuke has a small but coy smile on his face as he tightens his tie slightly. He liked this more open Kiriko, so he was going to take this opportunity while it lasted. Looking into the camera, he says in an attempt at a suave mannerism, "Hello, mind if I take you for a ride"?

When the camera turns on again, Rinna is now standing in front of the camera. "Hello everyone, Rinna here, and do I have a surprise for you all. Let's say you want a date who, is a bit more adventurous then our good pal Shinnosuke. Don't fret, I've got the boy for you". With this, Go walks in a fancier black suit and black tie. "Don't let Go Shijima's appearance right now fool you, he's not just a pretty face. This boy will take you on a wild adventure all the while being a gentleman".

Go flashed a small smirk, clearly enjoying this moment in the spotlight. "I'll show you how to dance at mach speed".

A few minutes later Go, Rinna, and Shinnosuke are in another section of the story, with Rinna filming Go's obvious distress at picking out new riding gloves. Suddenly though, when Rinna turns to question Kiriko, the three realize she is no longer with them. "Well then Shinnosuke," Rinna says as she shoves the camera into the protesting detective's hand, "Run along and find your partner already. I'll dear with Mr. Picky over here". Shinnosuke grudgingly starts to walk around the store as Rinna begins to argue with the fussy younger Shijima.

Shinnosuke has been wandering around for five minutes, and was beginning to grow bored of looking for his partner. Suddenly, he catches a glimpse Kiriko with her back to him in one of the women's department. He was in such a hurry, he didn't look at what exactly was in said department. He taps his partner on the shoulder, "Kiriko, why did you go and run off"?

Kiriko, suddenly turns and lets out a clear squeak of surprise, "Shinnosuke, what are you doing here"? She had not expected then to come and look for her, but call her instead. Her blush filled face was due the lace bra she was holding.

Shinn looks down while tilting the camera along with his movements, having forgotten that the camera was on and recording. "Wow Kiriko, I never thought you were into this kind of stuff," he says as he starts to crack up a bit at the situation. Despite what Go and Rinna thought, he didn't actually want to date Kiriko, he just was bad at making it less awkward for her when Go got into one of his teasing moments with the two. "You going for one of the detectives in Division One," he says with a bit of a laugh, deciding to take the chance to poke fun at his normally serious partner.

Kiriko was still red faced from the whole situation, having not expected to be caught like this. Unfortunately for her, Go had picked up on her crush on Shinnosuke and she was trying to be a bit more discreet in her methods of showing her interest in him. Since the two often texted each other late at night, she figure she might send him a picture in something that he could find appealing. "It's not for who you think it is," she half yells in a bit of annoyance.

"Oh really now," Shinnosuke says as he starts to laugh again, clearly enjoying this little incident. "Who is it for then, because I'm pretty sure that all the other detectives in the force are older than both of us"?

As Kiriko begins to redden further, worried that her plan might fall to pieces, she notices that Shinnosuke is staring at the camera in his hand in shock. "Shinnosuke, are you all right"?

"I was recording that entire conversation," he says, in shock that he had never noticed what he was doing while joking with her. He slowly turns off the camera, before speaking slowly to his partner, "I'm sorry about recording that conversation, I just wanted to tease you for a bit". He places a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep the tears at bay that her scrunched up eyes threatened. "You know I care about you, I wouldn't do something to hurt you, and you know this. I need you just as much as I need Mr. Belt to protect people". Kiriko nods slowly to this and she finishes her shopping as Shinnosuke waits for her and takes her bags.

The two meet up for a midafternoon meal with the others before they head home at a restaurant/coffee house combo across the street. Rinna manages to wrestle the camera away from the two, her and Go finding out about the two's encounter. When Go began to make jokes at his sisters expense despite seeing her distress, Rinna and Shinn quickly put the hammer down on his behavior.

While they sipped their drinks wait for their meal to arrive, Go began to poke the others with a question. "So what do you guys all doing tomorrow, since we all aren't going to be together"?

Rinna had possession of the camera, and flicked it on before she began to speak. "Well, I was planning on going out to do some research for work for most of the day. After that, I may just go out with some old school mates for a drink".

"I'm probably going to Osaka," Shinnosuke says as he sips his coffee, being the only one who didn't have a set idea in the group. "I have a cousin there who had a child, so this may be my only chance for a while to go see the new kid for a while". He takes a big swig of coffee before finishing, "I may also swing buy some antique shops there also, grab a present for a good friend of mine".

Go was up next, "I may just go to a flea market in the northern part of town to take pictures. I need to finish my apartment's paper work, so that will probably take most of the day".

Kiriko took the camera before she speaks, "As for me, I have to clean up my apartment before I have to go back to work on Monday. I'll grab some groceries and then just relax probably unless Go here needs my help".

The four cram into the frame when their food is delivered and all began to wave to the camera," Time to eat, see you next time"!

**All right, this done for now. I may add more to it but that's up in the air for right now since I have other stories I want to finish first. I'll definitely finish the Gokaiger vs. Shinkenger story soon so I can go back to my Goseiger story. The Go-onger story should be updated soon also. Cya later!**


End file.
